Beyblade Fanon Wiki:Administrators/Role Play Blading Shop
'''The Role Playing Beyblade Shop '''is where Registered Beybladers can buy beyblades in exchange for beypoints. This shop is also a place to buy different parts in exchange for points. Contact the employees if you wish to buy something or have a question Employees: Acting Head - Recon If you wish to become an employee post your name in the comments, then make 10 beys to be sold in the shop. Repair/Modifications If your bey has been destroyed or you wish to modify a part, go here Starter Beys (Free) *Shock Beetle C125RF - Sold to Oishiji123 *Tech Lupus F125XF - Sold to AsanInferno799 *Gem Pegasus S:G - Sold to The Mighty Q *Gem Eagle C:G - Sold to Max *Gem Lynx A:G *MS-06 Zaku II *Iron Wolf V145WED *Phantom Spider AD145AD *Tornado Jupiter In Stock *Magmatic Master S:S - 250 EXP *Selene Hydra CH145MF -200 EXP *Helio Hydra V145VWB - 200 EXP *Meta Arachnid N:P - 100 EXP *Lash Chamelic 200JD - 100 EXP *Nucleus Volans 50SF - 150 EXP *Force Mecha 115MFS - 100 EXP *Black Mecha 115SF - 100 EXP *Black Mensa 300ED - 150 EXP *Ultra Mecha 175MRB - 100 EXP *Nitro Mecha R75MRB - 100 EXP *Nucleus Mecha 50ED - 100 EXP *Fog Chantis B135EVD - 150 EXP *Dark Fire Dragoon Smasher A/DSWR - 75 EXP *Armageddon Grim QWF:D - 100 EXP *Mutant Cyclops CH120WD - 100 EXP *Horus The Sky God - 50 EXP *Quake Sheilzam 125WD - 100 EXP *Scythe Weasel C145EWD - 100 EXP *Blood Dracular R145RS - 100 EXP *Calamity Raven WA145MS - 100 EXP Part Shop Face Bolts (In stock) *Evoker-100 EXP- The face depicts Evoker, guardian spirit that can show you your forgotten memories.The face is a white, pearly color that has a picture of two yellow stars and a two hands holding each other. *Mermalia-120 EXP- The face depicts a mermaid tail with water on the sides. The face is a blue, shiny color. *Jupiter II-175 EXP-Zeuus/Jupiter shown the form of the Greek god Zeus (aka Jupiter), who was supposed to be the god of good & evil, weather, and was the king of the gods. In the picture shows Zeus/Jupiter with a purple cloth and olding a large lightning bolt. Only a Pro-X Tool piece can remove the facebolt, as it has a special shape; the Facebolt is a complete circle. Energy Rings (In stock) *Evoker-This ring has smooth flowing sides going all the way around Abilities *My Body as a Sheild- A Defense Type Ability. 150 EXP - By Transefing Energy from you fusion wheel to the core, this allows your bey to endure several critical hits. Due to the spread of energy all dagame is cut down to 10% *Booster Attack Run - An Attack Type Ability. 100 EXP *Psycho Rage - An Attack Type Ability 150 EXP *Spin Theif - A Stamina Type Ability: This Ability allow's the user to gain RPM's by reversing its spin direction and spinning round and round the opponent. 100 EXP *Strength of Numbers - A Defense Type Ability. 100 EXP *Nitro Booster - A Stamina Type Abiility. 150 EXP Category:Role Playing Beybattle Category:List